


Celebration

by grim_lupine



Category: Bend It Like Beckham (2002)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s always like this when they win a game; on the field, Jules throws her arms around Jess’s neck in celebration, mouth skidding hotly over her cheek, and Jess shivers and thinks <i>later, later</i>. She lifts Jules up by the waist to keep from kissing her right there, victory pounding a beat in her chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Porn battle prompt: Jess Bhamra/Jules Paxton, game

-

\--

It’s always like this when they win a game; on the field, Jules throws her arms around Jess’s neck in celebration, mouth skidding hotly over her cheek, and Jess shivers and thinks _later, later_. She lifts Jules up by the waist to keep from kissing her right there, victory pounding a beat in her chest.

In the locker room, Jess keeps her head down and changes out of her uniform, fingers fumbling every time she loses her resolve and looks up to meet Jules’s eyes, every time she sees the heat there, the promise.

“Oh, christ,” Anna says, and when Jess breaks away from Jules’s dizzying gaze, she sees a few of the girls staring at the two of them in blatant amusement.

Anna grins when Jess looks at her, says, “So I take it we won’t be seeing you two for dinner?” Jess, once again, gives thanks for her skin, which hides most of her blushes; Jules, of course, just smiles in satisfaction. Looking at her, one would think she’d never blushed a day in her life. Jess eyes her and thinks deliberately about the last time they did this, the way Jules melted under her hands and went flushed all over and—oh, look at that. Pink on her cheeks.

“I knew you ladies were smart,” Jules says, low voice, still staring at Jess. The way she looks at her; Jess can’t breathe, but she never wants her to stop. She picks up her bag and mumbles a goodbye to the rest of the girls, knows Jules is following her as she heads outside to let the crisp air cool her a little bit.

She hasn’t gone more than ten steps before Jules catches up, hooking an arm around her waist, cheeky grin on her face.

“They told us to have fun,” Jules says, hand sliding down Jess’s hip as they walk.

“They have good ideas,” Jess says, smiling down at the ground.

*

“Love these legs,” Jules says in their room, winking up at Jess as she runs her hands up the length of them. “Game-winners, these are.”

“That what you love them for?” Jess asks breathlessly, because Jules’s fingers are curling under the waistband of her underwear, sliding them down slowly in a deliberate tease.

“Among other things,” Jules says, grinning, straddles Jess’s leg and grinds down a little as she whips her shirt over her head.

“Come here,” Jess says, a little plaintively, and Jules does; bends down and kisses Jess like they’re licking the taste of adrenaline from each other’s mouths, messy and uncoordinated and perfect. Jess pulls back to breathe, yanks Jules forward bodily until she can lift her head and mouth at Jules’s breasts; salt of sweat on her tongue, she sucks on Jules’s nipples and digs her fingers into Jules’s back and listens to Jules’s voice break on Jess’s name.

“I can—” Jess says, starting to wriggle down, but Jules says, “No, _don’t_ ,” and guides Jess’s mouth back to her breast with one hand in Jess’s hair, tugging; Jess can feel Jules thrusting her fingers inside herself, thighs squeezing around Jess’s leg, making little gasps when Jess scrapes with her teeth.

“ _Oh_ ,” Jules says, shuddering as she comes, and slides off to fall onto the bed at Jess’s side. “Seriously,” she says, after a moment, patting Jess’s leg and grinning at her, “ _love_ these legs,” and then proceeds to show her how much.

\--

-


End file.
